


Glittering Reflections

by Eliizabethx



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, DND Campaign | Void Unseen, Davina meets her Entity, Flirty Elody, Gen, Glitter, Teasing, Unsettling, a scene from our recent session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27497680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliizabethx/pseuds/Eliizabethx
Summary: It starts with glitter -But really, it starts at the wedding, becauseeverythingstarted at the wedding -Butthisstarts with glitter...
Relationships: Original Female Character & Original Female Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Glittering Reflections

It starts with glitter in her bed and on her face -

Although really, it starts at the wedding just like everything else did, so -

It starts with a wedding gig (that she definitely didn’t get paid enough for); it starts with shattering windows, and missing grooms, and strange puzzles, and _axes_ being thrown at her.

It starts with a staircase that goes down down down, and a dark place that _definitely_ shouldn’t exist, and a shadowy being whispering in their heads, and a key.

It starts in a hospital room surrounded by strangers that had all been in the wrong place at the wrong (right?) time.

_It starts with glitter in her bed and on her face_ , because of course it does. It starts when she sits up in bed and shrieks, and Rhona rushes into the room asking what the hell is wrong as one of the cats sits on the end of the bed, startled by her outburst.

She demands to know if Rhona has played some stupid prank on her, but she’s just as confused as Davina, and even more concerned.

“I don’t see any glitter?” Rhona says, clearly baffled by her outburst.

“What? Are you serious? It’s all over my bed and my face, and it’s in my hair,” she whines, trying to shake the substance out of her bangs as it seems to almost spitefully multiply when she touches it “I _hate_ glitter.”

“ Dav… there’s no glitter anywhere,” Rhona says slowly, watching her in concern. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Davina huffs and pushes past her into the hall and heads straight for the bathroom.

She glares at her reflection sourly as the shiny pink and purple glitter sparkles in the light almost tauntingly.

She turns the tap on and pulls out a makeup wipe, running it over her cheeks and then frowning when she sees the glitter still clinging to her face.

Except she can clearly see glitter on the wipe.

She scrubs at her skin a little harder, but it almost looks as if more glitter appears in the wake of the cloth. She tries to rinse some of the glitter off of it but it just swirls down the drain, leaving a glittery trail without removing any from the wipe itself.

She throws it away and cups her hands under the water instead, bending to splash it on her face, but still the only thing that changes is the amount of glitter around the drain.

She scrubs her fingers over her face almost violently but the glitter just seems to multiply, now coating her hands and so thick on her cheeks she almost can’t see her skin.

There’s a queasy, panicky feeling in her stomach, and by the time the sink is covered in glitter she’s practically in tears.

Except-

Except, when she looks up into the mirror again-

The glitter is gone.

She looks down at the sink and her hands, but it’s gone, like it was never there.

She looks up again and all she sees in her red-flushed skin, raw from her scrubbing, and her teary eyes.

She steps out of the bathroom in a confused daze, almost walking into Rhona who was apparently worriedly hovering outside the door.

“Dav?”

She ignores her for the moment and walks back into her room, seeing her sheets and pillows free of glitter, like it was never there.

“I-”

“Davina?” Rhona asks again.

Davina doesn’t know what to stay, so she just turns and lets Rhona hug her as her head spins in confusion, once again thinking about the wedding.

A week after that hellish wedding it starts with glitter, and a week after glitter it continues with a mirror;

She’s sitting in the chair by the window, idly watching the cars drive past on the street as she drinks her tea. Ginger is resting on the sill next to her, curled around one of her plant’s clay pots, unapologetically soaking up the sun’s warmth from it, while Sage and Luna are lounging in a sunspot on the floor.

She feels more at peace than she has in ages, gladly soaking in the morning’s tranquility.

Rhona had left for her first class of the day about an hour ago and Davina had absolutely no plans for the day.

She considers dropping by that new bookstore she’d seen, but decides she’ll stop by tomorrow, after meeting Rowenna for lunch.

(Her new florist friend is truly the only positive thing to come out of that nightmare at the castle. It’s wonderful being able to just completely nerd out about plants with someone.)

She sees all three of the cats lift their heads, their ears flicking back and forth, and at the same time she suddenly hears a quiet _tap tap tapping_ from somewhere.

She strains her ears to try and place it, but can’t even pinpoint what direction it’s coming from. After another moment she goes back to browsing her phone, trying to ignore it.

That lasts for all of 5 minutes before the sound has become incessant and even the cats’ tails have started flicking in agitation.

She stands with a noise of irritation and sits her mostly empty cup on the coffee table.

She had assumed at first that the sound was from one of her neighbors but now that she’s moved from the window it sounds more like it’s coming from the hall.

_Is it coming from the door?_ She wonders, more confused than annoyed now.

She heads for the hallway, the tapping growing louder and more insistent, and an uneasy feeling settles in Davina’s stomach.

_Something is off._

The tapping stops when she reaches the hallway, and checking the peephole shows there’s no one in the hall outside.

She steps back nervously, feeling a little unsettled as she turns to go back to the living room.

There’s an odd flash of movement from the corner of her eyes that makes her pause, and before she can turn to look she hears three precise taps from the same direction.

She turns around but all she sees is the front door, the entry table and the mirror above it. There’s two more impatient taps and she hesitantly moves closer.

_That came from the mirror_.

But that makes absolutely no sense.

She steps up to the mirror and can’t contain her gasp of shock as she quickly stumbles back again, her eyes locked on the impossible sight in front of her.

That’s not her reflection.

That is _not_ her reflection.

The figure in the mirror looks _nothing_ like her, except… they do, kind of - in a strange, exaggerated sort of way.

She can see her own freckles and beauty marks mirrored on them, between a thick layer of pink and purple glitter (the sight of which tugs at her memory a bit).

Their hair is longer than hers, but they share the same brown eyes (other than the fact their pupils are covered by large silver star-shaped sequins), the same nose and mouth.

But they don’t _feel_ like her.

They feel different. Separate.

Like a caricature almost, with their exaggerated features and flashy makeup.

The figure in the mirror appraises her as well and she can’t help instinctively fidgeting at the scrutiny, her anxiety basically through the roof.

The figure’s mouth slowly curls into a pleased, amused little smirk, and then they raise their hand and lazily wave their fingers at her.

Davina sees long, _wickedly_ sharp looking nails encrusted in pearlescent glitter that seems to cover their fingers too, like they’d dipped them in a bowl of it.

She feels herself moving before she consciously decides to and then she’s pulling the front door open. She finds herself standing in the hallway, her back pressed against the door, and breathing harshly.

She thinks she can hear faint laughter from her apartment as the shitty fluorescent hallway lights flicker.

She takes several deep breaths, squares her shoulders, and then walks back into her apartment.

She hesitantly approaches the mirror again, finding the figure still watching her, something sharp and amused in their eyes.

“ _She,_ ” a smooth, attractive voice corrects. The figure’s mouth moves with the words, but Davina hears the voice in her head.

“... Who are you?” She asks tentatively, her voice unfortunately shaking.

The figure smiles wider, looking pleased.

“ _Elody,_ ” the voice whispers, and Davina suddenly recognizes something like a British accent in it. The sound of it feels oddly like a caress, though whether it’s meant to reassure or unsettle, she honestly can’t tell. “... _You’re meant to introduce yourself in return now. Won’t you be polite, pet?_ ”

“You don’t know my name?”

“ _Humour me._ ”

“... Davina.”

“ _It’s a darling name,_ ” she says, and Davina isn’t 100% sure she isn’t being teased as Elody smiles cat-like. “ _Hello, lovely~_ ”

Elody winks and Davina feels a chill on the back of her neck, like someone is standing behind her, crowding her space.

She darts a quick look over her shoulder, but there’s no one there.

The sound of Elody’s delighted laugh pulls her attention back ‘round, and she sees the woman blow her a kiss. Davina blinks and suddenly it’s her own reflection staring back at her with wide, startled eyes.

Elody’s ringing laughter still echoes in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> I love these girls so much and I would literally lay my life down for them. ;A;
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! Please feel free to leave a comment, I always reply and they make my week! ^^  
> You can find me on tumblr at [ElvhenWitch](http://www.elvhenwitch.tumblr.com) ♥ and twitter at [Elfbich](https://twitter.com/elfbich)


End file.
